


Wing Dings

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Series: Linked [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Entry seventeen, W.D Gaster - Freeform, enjoy, wing dings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: The mysteries of Dr W.D Gaster. Who is he? Why did he disappear? Is he the one really in control? Is he watching us right now? Well, we should be quiet, after all, you should never talk about someone who's listening.☟︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ⬥︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♏︎⌧︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♋︎❍︎♏︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☜︎⌧︎♍︎♏︎◻︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♏︎⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎✍︎ ☜︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♐︎◆︎■︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎♐︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☟︎♋︎ ♒︎♋︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♏︎❒︎❒︎♓︎♐︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎ ❍︎♏︎📬︎
Series: Linked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Wing Dings

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'm not gonna make it easy for you. If you really want it to be like entry seventeen then you gotta translate. Gives the story more mystery you know? There are a few translators online so translating it will be quite easy. Anyways thanks for reading, I spent quite a bit of time writing this.

🕈☜🕯☼☜ ☠⚐ 💧❄☼✌☠☝☜☼💧 ❄⚐ ☹⚐✞☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 😐☠⚐🕈 ❄☟☜ ☼🕆☹☜💧 ✌☠👎 💧⚐ 👎⚐ ✋📬 ✌ ☞🕆☹☹ 👍⚐💣💣✋❄💣☜☠❄🕯💧 🕈☟✌❄ ✋🕯💣 ❄☟✋☠😐✋☠☝ ⚐☞📬 ✡⚐🕆 🕈⚐🕆☹👎☠🕯❄ ☝☜❄ ❄☟✋💧 ☞☼⚐💣 ✌☠✡ ⚐❄☟☜☼ ☝🕆✡📬 ✋ ☺🕆💧❄ 🕈✌☠☠✌ ❄☜☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 ☟⚐🕈 ✋🕯💣 ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝📬 ☝⚐❄❄✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐🕈☠📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☼🕆☠ ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☠👎 👎☜💧☜☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 👍☼✡📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💧✌✡ ☝⚐⚐👎👌✡☜📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ❄☜☹☹ ✌ ☹✋☜ ✌☠👎 ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 🕈☜🕯✞☜ 😐☠⚐🕈☠ ☜✌👍☟ ⚐❄☟☜☼ ☞⚐☼ 💧⚐ ☹⚐☠☝📬 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟☜✌☼❄🕯💧 👌☜☜☠ ✌👍☟✋☠☝ 👌🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆🕯☼☜ ❄⚐⚐ 💧☟✡ ❄⚐ 💧✌✡ ✋❄📬 ✋☠💧✋👎☜ 🕈☜ 👌⚐❄☟ 😐☠⚐🕈 🕈☟✌❄🕯💧 👌☜☜☠ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ⚐☠📬 🕈☜ 😐☠⚐🕈 ❄☟☜ ☝✌💣☜ ✌☠👎 🕈☜🕯☼☜ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 🏱☹✌✡ ✋❄ ✌☠👎 ✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 ✌💧😐 💣☜ ☟⚐🕈 ✋🕯💣 ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝ 👎⚐☠🕯❄ ❄☜☹☹ 💣☜ ✡⚐🕆🕯☼☜ ❄⚐⚐ 👌☹✋☠👎 ❄⚐ 💧☜☜📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐🕈☠📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☼🕆☠ ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☠👎 👎☜💧☜☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 👍☼✡📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💧✌✡ ☝⚐⚐👎👌✡☜📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ❄☜☹☹ ✌ ☹✋☜ ✌☠👎 ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐🕈☠📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☼🕆☠ ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☠👎 👎☜💧☜☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 👍☼✡📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💧✌✡ ☝⚐⚐👎👌✡☜📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ❄☜☹☹ ✌ ☹✋☜ ✌☠👎 ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜📪 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ☎☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱✆ ☎⚐⚐☟✆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜📪 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ☎☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱✆📬 🕈☜🕯✞☜ 😐☠⚐🕈☠ ☜✌👍☟ ⚐❄☟☜☼ ☞⚐☼ 💧⚐ ☹⚐☠☝📬 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟☜✌☼❄🕯💧 👌☜☜☠ ✌👍☟✋☠☝ 👌🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆🕯☼☜ ❄⚐⚐ 💧☟✡ ❄⚐ 💧✌✡ ✋❄📬 ✋☠💧✋👎☜ 🕈☜ 👌⚐❄☟ 😐☠⚐🕈 🕈☟✌❄🕯💧 👌☜☜☠ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ⚐☠📬 🕈☜ 😐☠⚐🕈 ❄☟☜ ☝✌💣☜ ✌☠👎 🕈☜🕯☼☜ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 🏱☹✌✡ ✋❄📬 ✋ ☺🕆💧❄ 🕈✌☠☠✌ ❄☜☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 ☟⚐🕈 ✋🕯💣 ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝📬 ☝⚐❄❄✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐🕈☠📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☼🕆☠ ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☠👎 👎☜💧☜☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 👍☼✡📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💧✌✡ ☝⚐⚐👎👌✡☜ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ❄☜☹☹ ✌ ☹✋☜ ✌☠👎 ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐🕈☠📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☼🕆☠ ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☠👎 👎☜💧☜☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 👍☼✡📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💧✌✡ ☝⚐⚐👎👌✡☜📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ❄☜☹☹ ✌ ☹✋☜ ✌☠👎 ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐🕈☠📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☼🕆☠ ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☠👎 👎☜💧☜☼❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ 💣✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 👍☼✡📬

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This is kinda like a test chapter so please do give feedback and if people like it I'll do another one. Thank you for reading.
> 
> ☹︎✌︎👎︎✋︎☜︎💧︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ☝︎☜︎☠︎❄︎☹︎☜︎💣︎☜︎☠︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 🕈︎☜︎ ☝︎⚐︎❄︎ ☜︎💣︎


End file.
